


Doubt

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the build-up to Cullen and the Inquisitor's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

Once, you were doubtful.

You used to wonder if his intense gaze was just mere curiosity for this prisoner, a stranger who suddenly fell from the sky with a mysterious mark on their hand and who appeared to be the lone salvation of Thedas.

You used to think that his habit of rubbing his neck around you was an old nervous tick that flared up during times of stress and nothing more, perhaps developed over the years of turmoil he’d experienced in Kirkwall.

You were sure that when he laughed deeply at something you said or tilted a grin in your direction, it was only to make you feel more at ease, a Commander’s sense of duty.

You were confident that the only reason he remained by your side as you recovered after Haven was to ensure the Inquisition still had their Herald to lead them.

You used to assume that he brushed up against you in the war room by accident, not being fully aware of how much space he actually occupied, and surely not being aware of how close you were to each other, or how the mere contact made your frightened heart soar.

You used to reason that he would visit you in your chambers after sundown to review strategy because he was a man incapable of stepping away from his work, and when the hour would grow late and you would invite him to stay for dinner, he accepted out of courtesy and to satiate his hunger.

When he cradled your face in his hands and kissed you for the first time so urgently, so sure, with the passion of a man who has no doubts, he erased your own. In that moment on the battlements, you knew you would never have to be doubtful again.


End file.
